The Truth Uncovered
by LadycashUT
Summary: Rebekah is posing as a girl named Samara in order to figure out the whereabouts of a girl that she believes is Emily Bennet (Maya), a powerful witch. Although Maya and Emily Fields are still a couple, Maya is in juvie becasue of drugs and their relationship is on the rocks. Can their relationship withstand the wrath of an Original Vampire?
1. Chapter 1

It was 1am in the morning on a very humid and foggy night. Damon walks through the door that had been carefully broken into. The house was 2 stories high with a grand stair case and magnificent grand chandelier. It was one of the most expensive homes in Mystic Falls so he decided to look in the kitchen to see if they had any whiskey that was just as expensive as the house.

"Bingoooo" Damon says as he finds an old bottle of whiskey and pours 2 cups.

"Damon, I asked you to come here and help me look for anything suspicious, not get tipsy"

Damon turned around and saw Meredith Fell standing in the kitchen still wearing her hospital work uniform.

"Relax" Damon said smoothly. "I poured you a drink too" Damon grabs the glass and tries to give it to Meredith.

"Come on Damon. Lets get this over with before she comes back," She says as she puts the glass back on the counter top. "You look down stairs and I'll go look up stairs."

"Ugh fine, you're no fun. I don't know why you're so concerned anyways."

"Its been so long since we've heard anything from her. And lets face it, she's never up to any good."

The person who Meredith was referring to was Rebekah Mikalson. Rebekah had left Mystic falls about 2 months ago and no one had heard from her ever since. As a member of the founding Fell family, Meredith was concerned about her town and wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"She's probably on a beach somewhere in Spain on vacation" Damon says. "Vampires like to enjoy themselves once in a little while too ya know" Damon says with a smirk.

"You and I both know that's highly unlikely. I'm headed up stairs. Yell if you see anything."

Meredith heads upstairs and searches the first bedroom she sees. She opens up all the drawers, looks under the mattress, searches the desks and looks behind all the picture frames with nothing looking out of the ordinary. She then searches the bedroom with the same empty handed results. She then looks in the second bedroom and notices something very strange that makes her gasps. "Oh my God!" she whispers. On the night stand was a year book that said Rosewood High. She grabs the year book and looks through the pages in search for her picture. She soon realizes that this is a later version of the year she attended Rosewood and then notices a picture of Spencer Hastings.

"What are we looking at here?" Damon asks "And why does that Spencer girl sort of look like you?"

"Shit! Damon, you scared the crap out of me. You have to stop sneaking up on me like that." Meredith says. She continues to stare at the pictures and is deep in thought when Damon snaps her out of her daze.

"Heloooo, Earth to Meredith, whats going on?"

"Damon if I tell you something, would you promise not to tell a soul?"

"Eh, I guess, why not."

"Seriously Damon!"

"Ok! I'm all ears, spit it out. My lips are sealed."

"Ok well, I'm not who I say I am. My real name is Melissa Hastings and I am in no way even related to the Fell family."

Damon raises an eyebrow looking confused.

"I came here because I was running from something and I thought that this would be a great place since I've always been fascinated with vampires."

"What the hell? How did you…"

"Look I don't have time to explain" Melissa said cutting Damon off, I'll explain everything on our way to Rosewood.

"What? Since when are we going to Rosewood?"

"Since this" Melissa says pointing at the Spencer's picture. " This is my little sister. I need to find out why she has this and if she's in Rosewood" she said looking very scared. "This is my sister. And I think she may be in danger."

"That doesn't make any sense" Damon says as he grabs the year book. He flips through some of the pages and immediately stops when he sees a familiar face.

"What the hell is Emily Bennett doing in this year book?" he asks

Confused , Melissa grabs the book and looks at the picture. "Emiliy Bennett? You must be mistaking. That's Maya. Maya St. Germain. She's one of my sisters friends."

"Meredith….uh Melissa or whatever, this looks exactly like Emily Bennett. One of the most powerful witches to ever live….who died over 100 years ago. I don't know who this is but I bet Rebekah went to Rosewood to find this girl. Come one, lets go."

"Ok! Lets hurry, my home town could be in a lot of trouble!"

"Ok, but can we stop at Ihop first? I just love those pancakes" Damon says

"Damon there's no time for that. Lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning in Rosewood, Rebekah rose from her sleep, hopped in the shower, and pondered about her time in Rosewood thus far. Rebekah initially came to Rosewood in search of who she thought was Emily Bennett. She knew the witch in Mystic Falls, Bonnie, would never be on her side to help her with her vampire adventures and now she was in search of a new witch to control and force to help with her evil doings. Rebekah was sick and tired of her brother, Klaus, and everyone in Mystic Falls and wanted to find a way to control them. She had been so hurt and betrayed in the past and wanted to take control in her own hands. And in order to do that, she felt like she needed a witch to help her and cast a spell. After the spell was cast, she had plans on killing the witch in order to prevent the curse from ever being broken.

Rebekah first realized that Emily Bennett was in Rosewood when she took a trip to there about a year ago. She only came to Rosewood to in order to pry and chase new victims for their blood. Rebekah was easily bored of the people of a city if she was there for an extended amount of time and she found it fun to always hop from city to city stalking new victims to kill. One particular night, she came across a place called the Rosewood Grill and decided to see if anyone looked interesting enough to kill. As she looked in the window of the restaurant, she noticed a tall, black haired fellow with blue eyes and a Rosewood Sharks jacket. She wanted him to be her new victim.

She walked into the restaurant and headed toward her victims table. But, before she could reach his table, she stopped immediately in her tracks and gasped at the sight before her. She stared at a dark skinned girl with long loose curly hair who was sitting across a girl with a Rosewood High Swim jacket on. Maya and Emily were holding hands waiting for their food to arrive.

Rebekah took and few steps backward and hid behind a table of rowdy teenagers to avoid being seen by the woman she thought was Emily Bennett, the witch. "What the hell is she doing here?" she asked herself. "She died 100 freaking years ago." As Rebekah continued to look at Emily Bennett, she saw her lean over and kiss the girl that she was with. Shocked at what was happening, Rebekah decided not to kill her victim because she was afraid that the witch would notice and cause a scene. Therefore, she stood up and darted out of the restaurant and into the next town.

Now Rebekah was back in Rosewood looking for the same girl she had saw almost a year ago.

She had managed to blend in well in Rosewood. She was posing as a high school girl and gave herself the new name, Samara. She had also managed to find the same girl that Emily Bennett was with the night she first saw her. It just so happens that her name was Emily too, Emily Fields. Rebekah decided that she would get close to Emily Fields hoping that she would eventually tell her the whereabouts of the witch. Rebekah could have easily compelled the information out of Emily Fields but she found it fun to get the information out of her the hard way and she was actually enjoying her time in Rosewood. She was experiencing what it was like be a real high school student and even became president of an LGBT organization although she had never been with a girl. Unfortunately for Rebekah, she had still not figured the location of Emily Bennett and asked Emily Fields out on a date in order to get the information out of her about the witch's whereabouts.

Rebekah had arrived at Emily Fields house and honked her horn for her to come outside and get in the car. Emily ran down the stairs and jumped in the car.

"Hey Samara" Emily said, leaning over to give Rebekah a kiss.

As they kissed in the car, Rebekah put her hands through Emily's hair. Emily wrapped her hands around Rebekah waist and slid her hands up Rebekah's back. When she first began getting involved with Emily, Rebekah was just doing it to gain more information. However, as time went by, she rather enjoyed kissing Emily and wondered why she had never gotten involved with girls before. As a vampire, she had been on this earth for over 1000 years and it never crossed her mind to hook up with a woman until now.

"You ready?" Rebekah asked once the kiss was broken

"Yeah lets go" Emily said with a smile.

Rebekah put the care in drive and drove off.

"So you've never told me anything about your past relationships" Rebekah said as they drove. "Have you ever had any bad breakups?"

"Well there is this one girl who I kind of fell for really hard. Her name was Maya. She was beautiful and she was my first official girlfriend. She was an amazing person and was so musical and didn't care what other people thought about her. She's one of the reasons, I'm comfortable with how I am today." Emily said.

"Well what did she look like?" Rebekah asked, trying to figure out if the girl she was talking about was Emily Bennett.

"She was about "5'3 with long curly hair past her shoulders. She had a very pretty caramel completion with an amazing smile."

Rebekah knew instantly that she was talking about Emily Bennett.

"What happen to you guys? Where is she?" Rebekah asked.

"Thanks to my mom, she got sent away to this place called True North. My mom found weed in her backpack and told her parents. She left about a 3 months ago." Emily said with a sad look on her face. "I tried staying in contact with her but she acted so distant and I felt that she really didn't want to be with me anymore. I was really hurt by it and just assumed that she didn't want to be with me anymore. So, I've been trying to move on."

Rebekah stopped the car and pulled over.

"I'm sorry Samara, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I won't talk about Maya again. I promise" Emily said.

Rebekah had gotten the information she needed. 'True North' she thought to herself. "That's where I need to go"

"Uh? Where? Where do you need to go?" Emily asked

Rebekah turned to Emily and decided that she needed to go to True North immediately. Therefore, she decided to compel Emily and send her back home. She knew that if she compelled Emily's mind to forget what was about to happen to her, Emily could go about her normal life and she would have to worry about Emily going to the police and getting her into trouble.

Rebekah looked into Emily's eyes, widening her pupils in order to control Emily's mind. Emily stared back unconsciously.

"Emily, you will forget whats about to happen right now, take my car, and drive back to your house. You will think that I let you borrow my car to drive yourself home from school" Rebekah said as she was compelling Emily.

Next, Rebekahs teeth grew very sharp within seconds and her eyes became blood shot red. The veins around her face bulge out and she quickly leaned forward and to bite into Emilys neck. Rebekah sunk her teeth into Emily's neck and began to such the blood from here veins. Emily screamed at the top of her lungs but Rebekah continued to suck the blood out of Emily's body. She sucked enough blood to make Emily pass out but not kill her. She knew that Emily would wake up in a few minutes so she got out the car and dashed away down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

After Rebekah left Emily with her car, she ran to the nearest car dealership to hi-jack a new car. After living on this earth for 1000 years, she had a couple of tricks up her sleeve and hi-jacking a car was one of them. She grabbed a blue Nissan Sentra and drove herself back to her house. Once she got home, she went straight to her laptop to research True North on the internet. She figured on the directions, found the phone number, and also found a directory of all the residents of True North. She looked through the directory and found Maya. "Hmmm, so the Bennett witch goes by Maya St. Germain these days. Cute name witch" she said to herself. Rebekah then picked up her cell phone and called the number listed on the website.

"True North, turning teenagers into successful adults! How may I help you?" said a sing-songy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi there. I'm calling about a current resident there at True North. When is Maya St. Germain scheduled to be released?"

"Well I'm sorry ma'am. I cannot release confidential information like that over the phone. It must be done in person and you must be an immediate family member of the resident."

"Sir, this is really important. You need to tell me when she is coming back to Rosewood now." Rebekah said losing her patience.

"Ma'am there is nothing I can do. If you are a friend of her's, you are welcome to come in visit during our visiting hours"

"Visiting hours eh? And what time are these visit hours?" Rebekah asked with an attitude.

"They're every day from 3pm to 8pm"

Rebekah looked at the clock on her cell phone and saw that it was 7:08pm.

"Perfect" Rebekah said with a devilish smile. "Looks like I'll see you soon"

Rebekah got back into her new Nissan Sentra and drove straight to True North.

She arrived about an hour later and parked in the visitors parking lot. She got out of her car, walked up to the front door and entered. As she walked in, she heard a familiar voice. "Hi there! Welcome to True North! How may I help you?" It was the same man that she had just got finished talking on the phone with about an hour ago.

"I'm here to visit my friend, Maya St. Germain." Rebekah said.

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am." he looked down at his watch. "Looks like you just missed visiting hours. It's 8:15 and visiting hours were over 15 minutes ago."

"I just want to talk to her for 5 minutes" Rebekah pleaded. "Can I just see her for a few minutes?"

"No can do ma'am. Here at True North, we have strict rules to follow"

"Well it looks like you've left me with no choice."

Before the receptionist could blink, Rebekah had dashed behind the counter where he was standing. She stood directly behind him, with her eyes turning blood shot red and long withdrawn teeth. She then sunk her teeth into his neck and began draining the blood from his body. He soon stopped screaming and went limp. Rebekah held him by the arm and head as she continued to drain every last drop of blood from his body. When he was completely dry, she dropped his body to the ground and left him lifeless and dead behind the counter.

Rebekah then walked from behind the counter and entered the main lobby of True North. At the entrance of the Lobby was a list of names and room numbers. "Maya St. Germain – Room 2104" As she walked down the hallway, she saw a group of guys staring her down on the opposite end of the hallway.

"Where is room 2104?" she asked sternly.

"Damn baby, you fine! Don't worry about that room, just meet me in my room so we can get it on!" Said a red hair guy with green eyes.

Rebekah grabbed his neck, choking him in the process. She lifted him up by the neck about 2 feet off the ground.

"Where is it?"

Not able to breath and gasping for air, he pointed upward and managed to say "Upstairs"

She dropped him to the ground had left him violently coughing on his back.

"What the fuck are you?" he said barley able to speak above a whisper still gasping for air. "How in the hell are you so strong?"

His friends helped him up, laughing at him as Rebekah walked away to the second floor.

As soon as she got up stairs Maya's room was the first on the left. She peaked through the door and saw that Maya was listening to her ipod at her desk. She opened the door, walked in, and ripped the headphones out of Maya's ears.

"Hi witch" Rebekah said with an malicious smile.

"What the hell is your problem!? Give me back my head phones."

"Why are you here witch? You can easily escape this place with a simple spell I'm sure?"

"Who are you?! What are you talking about? Please just get out of my room!"

Maya grabbed her head phones and turned back around in her chair to get back to her Ipod. Rebekah swung the chair violently back around, forcing Maya to look at Rebekah in the face.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing Emily Bennet but game over!" Rebekah said grabbing Maya's arm and dragging her out the room.

"Hey! Let me go bitch!" Maya struggled to release herself from Rebekah's grip. "My name is Maya! You've got the wrong person!"

"Oh so I guess you want to do this the hard way uh? You're coming with me."

Rebekah grabbed a lamp off of Maya's desk and smashed the back end of the lamp into Maya's head, temporarily knocking her out cold. Maya lay unconscious on the floor with blood dripping from her forehead.

"I'm surprised you didn't use your powers to put up a better fight witch" Rebekah said as she grabbed Maya's body and jumped from her second floor window. When she landed on the ground, she put Maya in her car and drove back to Rosewood.

…

When Emily arrived home in Rebekahs car, she noticed that there was blood dripping from her neck. She reached up and touch her neck with her hand.

"Ouch!" Emily said. The wound stung to the touch. She got out of the car and walked into her house.

"What happened to your neck Emily?" Pam, her mother, asked.

"I don't know" Emily said, as she realized that she had no memory of how the wound got there. "It must of happen at swim practice."

"That looks serious. Are you sure something else didn't happen?" Pam asked looking concerned.

"Yeah mom. I'll be fine"

"Well lets at least patch that up. I'll go grab the first aid kit." Pam said

Pam grabbed the first aid kit and fixed Emilys neck with bandages.

"Thanks mom, it feels a lot better" Emily said. "I'm heading upstairs"

"Ok honey. I cooked some dinner if you get hungry" Pam said

When Emily got to her room, she called Hanna to see what she was up to.

"Hey Em, whats up?"

"Hey Han, what are you up to?"

"Nothing just bored at home. Can I come over? Let's have a girls night!"

"Yeah that sound great!" Emily said.

"Oh wait a minute, don't you have that date with Samara?" Hanna asked

"No not any more, just come over and tell Aria and Spencer too."

"Alright! We'll be over soon!

….

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer had all arrived at Emily's house and were catching up and doing their nails on Emily's bed.

"What happened to your neck" Aria asked

"Nothing, just an accident at swim practice"

"So Emily, I have been dying to ask you, did you and Maya break up? And whats up with you and Samara?"

"I assume we're done" Emily said sadly. "We have barely talked since she went to True North. I don't really know why she stopped talking to me. I guess she was just over me."

"I'm sorry Em" Spencer said "it's just so weird that she would just stop talking to you. There has to be some sort of explanation"

"I don't think so. I think it's just done." Emily said as a tear fell from her face.

"Don't worry Emily. You have like tons of girls chasing you. Are you and Samara dating."

"Yeah, sort of but it's just not the same with Samara as it was with Maya. I mean, Samara is a really cool person but I just don't feel the same chemistry with her as I did with Maya. With Maya, I felt like I could myself in my own skin and that she would never judge me. I could talk to her about anything" Emily said.

"Just give it some time Emily. You just meet Samara not too long ago. And you still have a little while to go before you're completely over Maya." Aria said reassuringly. "Things will get better."

"Yeah maybe you're right. I shouldn't dwell on the past" Emily said. "Thanks guys, you always know how to make me feel better. How about we order some pizza and watch a movie."

"That sound great! Emily you deserve to pick the movie" Hanna said excitingly.

The girls ordered a large pizza and went down stairs to start the movie. Ten minutes within the movie, they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be the pizza!" Aria yelled.

She went to open the door and to all of their surprise, Melissa walked in the front door.

"Melissa? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Mystic Falls working for the hospital." Spencer said.

"Oh my God Spencer" Melissa said as she ran to Spencer to give her a hug. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh wow sis, I've missed you too. But since when have you been this nice?" Spencer said jokingly

Melissa released Spencer from the hug and grabbed her by the shoulders giving her a very serious look.

"Whats wrong Melissa?" Spencer asked with confusion

"Spencer where is Maya?" Mellissa asked.

"She's at True North" Emily said. "Why are you looking for here?" she asked with concern.

"From the looks of it, Rebekah already got to that one" said a deep voice from the porch.

"Who is that guy?" Spencer asked

"This is Damon" Melissa said. "He's here to help us"

"Help us with what? You're really starting to scar me Melissa" Spencer said.

"Yeah you're starting to scare all of us" Aria announced

"Emily what happened to your neck" Melissa asked as she walked over the Emily and ripped the bandages off.

"Ouch Melissa! I had an accident at swim practice."

Melissa examined Emily's neck more closely and immediately recognized the scar as bite marks.

"She's been bitten Damon. It had to have been Rebekah."

"Who is Rebekah? What are you talking about?" Asked Emily. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer all looked confused as well.

"Have you seen a new girl with blonde hair and blues eyes in Rosewood. She may have been here for about a month or so."

"Yeah there is this new girl in town. Here name is Samara."

"Fuck! Damon yelled from the door.

"Guys, I think Maya is in danger." Melissa said in a warning voice "I think you're new friend Samara is here to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya awoken to very unfamiliar surroundings. She tried to move but she soon realized that she was tied to a chair. There was blood dripping from her forehead and onto her clothes. She was sitting in a bedroom with golden colored walls and lavish decorations. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a blond figure digging through a dresser and pulling out clothes.

"Please, why am I here?" Maya asked extremely scared. "If you want money, I have it. I can give you want ever you want. Please, I won't tell the police. Just let me go" Maya pleaded.

"Ahhhh, witch. You're finally awake and still playing these little games." Rebekah walked over to Maya, wiped some blood off of Maya's face with her bare fingers and sucked it off.

"I never knew how tasty you were Bennett. I'm almost tempted to suck you dry right here, right now." Rebekah said as her teeth began to grow and the veins popping out around her eyes.

"Are…..Are you a vampire?!" Maya asked on the verge of tears.

"You know who I am Emily!" Rebekah screamed monstrously "Stop acting like you don't!

"How did you fake your death Emily Bennett? Did you use your vodo witchcraft to it? And how have you managed to not age a single day?"

Maya could feel Rebekah's breath since she was only inches from her face. She noticed that Rebekah's eyes were reddening by the second.

"I don't…I don't know who you are and I don't know what you're talking about." Maya whispered as she was crying.

"Fine, I'll just have to get the truth out of you the hard way" Rebekah said with a smirk as her eyes and teeth went back to normal. She darted downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and came back upstairs in less than 2 seconds and stood in front of Maya bending at the waist to be a couple of inches from her face again. "Ready?" she said in a low voice.

Rebekah grabbed Maya's right sleeve of her shirt and ripped it off. She placed the pointed end of the knife on the top of Maya's shoulder blade and dragged the knife all the way down to the finger tip of her middle finger, leaving a long line of fresh cut skin bleeding and forming a puddle one the floor.

Maya screamed and cried in complete agony and pain. "Pleeeease! Stop it! I'm sorry for whatever I did to you!"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be if you don't tell me the truth" Rebekah said.

Rebekah walked over to Maya's left said and ripped of her left sleeve and proceeded to do the same thing to this arm, as she did the other arm.

"AAAAHHH! AAAAHHH!"

Rebekah thought that by now, Emily Bennett would have used her powers to make the knife disintegrate into dust, break the rope that was strapping her to the seat, crack the bones in Rebekah's hands so that she would drop the knife, or at least admit that she was a witch. "She's doing a great job acting as if she's just a regular human" Rebekah thought to herself.

"I'll stop if you just tell me" Rebekah said. "We don't have to do this you know."

"Please" Maya cried "I'll my name is Maya"

"Liar!" Rebekah yelled. She gripped the knife tightly and stabbed the knife right into Maya's stomach.

"AHHHH!" Maya yelled. Maya began to cough up blood. "I'll prove it to you" she managed to say between coughs. "I'll…show you….my birth certificate…. I'll show you…any proof of who I am. Just take me to my house"

Rebekah was in total shock that the witch still had not used any of her powers. She pondered what Maya had just said and wondered if it was some sort of trick. After a few seconds she loosed the ropes on the chair and Maya fell to the floor holding her abdomen.

"Here put on these clothes, wouldn't want you bleeding all over my new car." Rebekah said, tossing a shirt and a jacket on the floor."

Maya struggle to put on the clothes but finally managed to do so. Rebekah noticed that her stomach was still bleeding very badly so she grab a belt from the dresser. Rebekah grabbed Maya by the back of her jacket and slopped her back into the chair. She wrapped the belt around Maya's abdomen and pulled it tight in order to slow down the bleeding. As she did so she noticed that Maya's was starting to go in and out of consciousness as she briefly started to slide off the chair. "Either she really is human or she's an amazing actor" Rebekah thought to herself

"Where do you live witch?"

Rebekah managed to make out what Maya had mumbled. She was going to make Maya walk to the car but decided that it would take too long so she wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her knees and carried her to the car. She strapped Maya into the passenger seat and walked over to the driver seat.

As they drove, Rebekah kept looking over to the passenger seat to see if Maya was still breathing. Maya's eyes were closed and her body was going limp. Through all the blood that was falling from her face and emerging through her clothes, Rebekah noticed the caramel complexion of Maya's silky smooth skin as it shined in the moonlight. She also noticed that her hair was still flawless after this whole ordeal and she had very luscious lips.

As Maya sat in the passenger seat, an uncontrollable sleep began to take over her body. She was using everything in her body to try and stay awake because she was afraid that if she fell completely asleep, she would never wake up. Maya was on the brink of death from major blood loss and was fighting for her life. She coughed a couple of times and blood splattered all over the passenger side window. Although Maya was very close to her house, she felt like it was taking hours to get to her house. The main reason Maya wanted Rebekah to take her to her house was because she was hoping that her parents would be there and see the horrendous things that Rebekah had done to her. She knew that if her parents were home, they would call 911 immediately and that it would be her only chance of survival.

"We're here" Rebekah said.

Maya open she eyes, looked at the window, and saw that her parents cars were not there. Meaning, that they had not come home yet. Devastated, Maya coughed up more blood. Rebekah came to the passenger side of the car and lifted Maya out.

As they walked to the house, Maya tried to scream, hoping that the neighbors would hear her cries. But when she opened her mouth, the only thing that came out was blood.

Rebekah kicked the door open and placed Maya on the floor of the door way.

"I can't come in witch unless I'm invited. I'm a vampire, which you already know"

Maya slowly crawled into the house realizing that vampires can never enter a house that is not theirs unless they are invited in by the owners of the house. As she crawled in, she left a trail of blood, losing more with every inch she moved. She was trying to reach the phone on the other side of the house in order to call 911.

"You'll never reach the phone witch, you'll die trying. You might as well just let me in. That's pretty much the only way you're going to live"

Defeated and exhausted, Maya reluctantly invited her in and she step inside, closing the door behind her.

"Where is it? Where is the proof?"

While still lying on the floor and with every ounce of strength she could muster, Maya pointed to book shelf that was mounted on the wall. She walked over and noticed that there were photo albums on the shelf. She opened the books and saw baby pictures of Maya and pictures of her of all different ages. She pulled the pictures out of the book and looked at the dates on the back of them and saw that they were all taken within the last 18 years. She then saw a box that was hidden on the bottom shelf. She pulled out the box and opened it to find Maya's birth certificate, an old driver's license, and her social security card. "I was wrong." Rebekah whispered.

Rebekah turned around and darted to Maya on the floor as she laid there lifeless on her stomach.

She turned her on her back and saw that she looked very pale.

"Hey! Hey!" Rebekah shouted slapping Maya's face trying to wake her up. "Wake up!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So does this mean that I'm a vampire now!?" Emily asked with fear in her eyes,

"No, it doesn't work like that." Damon said "These fake fairy tale stories got the whole 'how to turn in to a vampire' completely wrong."

"Emily we'll explain all of that later, just know that for now, you're safe and still normal. But Emily you need to tell me where Maya is" Melissa said hurriedly.

"She's at True North. It's not too far from here." Emily said.

"Ok, me and Damon and going there now to pick up Maya. She can't stay there. Spencer, I need all you guys to stay here and do not leave this house. And under any circumstances, please do not invite anyone into this house."

"Ok, Melissa, I'm coming with you." Emily said grabbing her jacket.

"No Emily you're staying here, you've been through enough today" Melissa said sternly.

"No, I'm not staying here" Emily shot back. "No way. That's Maya out there. There's no way I'm staying here when Maya's in trouble."

"Melissa, no she'll just slow us down." Damon said shaking his head.

"I won't! Please, just let me come." Emily said firmly

"Fine, get in the car" Melissa said. "And ladies, do not leave this house until the sun comes up. You're all spending the night here."

At that, Emily, Damon and Melissa, set off to True North.

…..

Emily, Damon, and Melissa pulled up to True North and saw that it was surrounded by police officers and investigators. They walk up the building and tried to enter.

"Hey! Back up! No one is allowed to enter! If you have a child here, they have all been evacuated to the east end. Go pick them up from there." A police officer said.

"I'll go look for Maya" Emily said as she ran to the east end.

"What happened here tonight officer?" Melissa asked.

"Ma'am I am not allowed to disclose any information. Please go to the east end and pick up your child." He said has he turned around and started to walk away.

Damon immediately grabbed him by his shirt and turned him back around.

"Get your hands off of me!" the police said as he was reaching for his pepper spray.

But before he could do so, Damon looked into the officer's eyes and dilated his pupils in order to compel the officer.

"What happened here tonight?" Damon asked coldly.

"The receptionist of True North died. His body was drained of blood. There was not a single drop of blood left in his body." The officer said in a daze.

"Anything else you want to tell me about?" Damon asked.

"One resident of True North went missing. We have no idea where she is."

"Thanks officer. Now forget this conversation ever happened" Damon said as his pupils went back to normal and he pushed the officer to the ground in the dirt.

"Damon, you didn't have to push down" Melissa whispered

"This guy is a douchbag Mel…."

"Guys! Guys! She's not here! Do you think here parents already came to pick her up?"

"I highly doubt that. This is Rebekah's doings. Do you know where Rebekah lives Emily?"

"Yeah lets go!" Emily said

…..

"Fuck! Wake up witch!"

Rebekah knew that if she could get Maya up only for a few seconds, she could get Maya to drink the blood from Rebekah's veins. When vampire blood is drunken by a human, the wounds of the human are almost instantly healed and a full recovery happens within minutes.

Desperate, Rebekah ripped the jack and shirt off of Maya to expose her open wound. It was obvious that Maya was knocked out cold and was not going to wake up. However, she was still breathing which meant that she still had a little life left in her but not enough life to call 911 and wait for an ambulance. Rebekah grew her teeth and bit down into her own wrist. As blood dripped from her wrist, she allowed it to drip down into Maya's open wound. She had never healed someone using this method and was not sure if it was going to work but she figured that it was worth a try. Maybe just as long as vampire blood was in the humans system, then it will still help to heal the wound.

When Rebekah was done dripping blood onto Maya, she lifted her up and put her on the sofa, waiting patiently she see if her idea had worked. She watched closely to see if her wounds were gradually getting smaller. "It doesn't look like it's working" she thought to herself.

Rebekah grabbed a blanket from the bedroom and placed in on Maya. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket and cleaning supplies. She came back to the living room and began cleaning the floor that that was cover in Maya's blood.

When she was done, she put the cleaning supplies back in its place and removed the blanket to see if the wound had gotten smaller.

The wound had not changed.

Helpless to nothing else, she put the blanket back on Maya and began to walk out of the front door.

Rebekah had stepped out the door and she was about to close it when she heard a very faint cough. Rebekah quickly came back in and saw that Maya's wounds were finally starting to heal very slowly. A small smile appeared on Rebekah's face. Maya opened her eyes slowly.

"Guess you're not a watch after all" Rebekah said.

Before Maya could say anything, Rebekah heard a car pull into the drive way. "Fuck, her parents are here" she said to herself.

Rebekah darted for the back door. But before she could leave, she saw Damon standing in the door way.

"Where ya going Bek's?" Damon said with a smirk.

"None, of your fucking business Damon." Rebekah said coldly trying to walk passed Damon.

"We know you want the witch" Damon said, stopping Rebekah in her tracks. Rebekah dash to grab the broom and shoved it into Damons chest, pushing it straight through his rib cage, missing his heart by only inches.

"Ahhhhhh! You Bitch!" Damon yelled, trying to remove the broom from his chest cavity as he fell to his knees. While on the ground on the back porch outside, Damon managed to break a piece of 16 inch wood from the steps and jammed it into Rebekah's left leg, slicing through the bone, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Leave this town alone Rebekah" Damon said breathing heavily.

"Why are you even hereee?" Rebekah said trying to pull the wood from her leg. "I know you don't care about Melissa, her sister, or anyone else in this town"

Rebekah finally pulled the wood out her leg and her wound healed instantly.

"Tell me now! Or this time I won't miss your heart!" Rebekah screamed hovering of Damon as he was still trying to pull the broom out of his chest while lying on his back.

…

Meanwhile inside the house…

"Maya!" Emily yelled. "Maya! Are you ok?!" Emily ran into the house and straight to the couch where Maya was laying, holding on the Maya's hand.

"I…I think so. Emily, we have to get out of here." Maya said still sounding weak. "I'm scared."

Emily helped Maya to her feet and they headed out the door, walking to the car.

Melissa walked to the back door and saw Rebekah and Damon struggling.

"Tell me!" Rebekah scream

With both hands, Rebekah slowly but firmly started pushing the wood into his chest. The only way an ordinary vampire can die is by stabbing wood directly into its heart.

The second piece of wood had entered Damons chest and was inches from his heart.

"Fine!" Damon yelled "I'm here because that girl really is a witch! She just doesn't know yet. She's a descendant of Emily Bennett.

"Well what do you want with her?!" Rebekah yelled, with the wood still inches from his heart.

"What vampire wouldn't want their own witch? Do you know how powerful I can be with a witch?!" Damon yelled as he breath very heavily.

Rebekah removed the second piece wood from his chest and dashed back into the house to see that Maya had already left the house.

With the help of Melissa, Damon removed the broom from his chest and he darted to the front of the house where Emily was trying to put Maya in the car. He grabbed Emily but before he could grab Maya, Rebekah grabbed her before he could.

"Give me the witch or I'll kill Emily" Damon said coldly. "I know that by know you two have gotten pretty close."

"I don't care about her! Kill her! I'm taking the witch!" Rebekah yelled.

Damon's eyes then turned blood shot red and his teeth grew extra sharp. He bit down into Emily's neck and began draining the blood and life out of Emily's body.

"No! Stop it!" Maya scream trying to release herself from Rebekah grip as Rebekah was trying to force Maya into the car to leave. "Please!" Maya cried "Let her go!"

As Damon was sucking all of the blood from Emily, he noticed that the sky began to be filled with lightening. There was so much lightning, that it didn't even seem like it was night time anymore. The lightning soon became blinding. Confused about what was going on, Rebekah had stopped trying to force Maya into the car and noticed that Maya was concentrating very hard at Damon's direction.

All of a sudden I gigantic lightning bolt headed straight toward Damon's direction. Before he could suck the last of Emily's blood, the lightning struck Damon and he instantly caught on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Damon yelled. He ran in circles and dropped to the ground trying to put out the fire.

Emily dropped to the ground and lay there unconscious.

As Damon rolled on the ground, the fire became bigger and bigger.

Feeling weak and exhausted, Maya feel the ground and passed out. As soon as she fell to the ground, the lightning stopped and the fire went out. Rebekah grabbed her body, threw her into the car and drove off with Maya's body before Damon could recover from his burn wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya woke up in the passenger seat of Rebekahs car confused and almost forgetting what had happened within the last 24 hrs.

"Rise and shine witch" Rebekah said as Maya fluttered her eyes open.

As Maya looked around at her surroundings, she noticed that she was very weak and had a splitting headache. "I feel like I just got hit by a bus" Maya thought to herself. Every muscle in her body ached and her head was pounding. As she leaned back, scared in her seat, she started to remember what happened at her house and how a strange vampire tried to kill Emily. She then remembered the lightning storm, how he caught on fire, and how strange she felt as it was happening. She had a feeling that she was the source of the lightning storm but was still in denial.

"So why did you lie to me about being a witch?" Rebekah asked not taking her eyes off the road. "You can't lie about it now, we all saw what you did."

Hesitating, Maya began to answer. "I….I didn't lie" She said in a very hoarse voice. "Did I really do that back there? I really don't understand what happen…I ….I'm so confused. Am I really a witch?"

"Obviously" Rebekah said. "And from the looks of it, that must have been the first time you've ever used your powers. You look fucking exhausted."

"Where are we going?" Maya asked "Please just let me go. You can just let me of here and I'll find my own way home."

"Not going to happen witch." Rebekah chuckled. "You might as well just sit back and relax, we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Can we at least stop to get some water and aspirin? I feel like shit." Maya said.

"Ugh, fine. There's a gas station coming up in a couple of miles."

Rebekah and Maya pull up to the gas station and Rebekah parks the car.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Maya says as she opens the door.

"You must think I'm a fool don't you? Theres no way I'm letting you go in there by yourself so that you can escape." Rebekah says. "Come on. Try anything funny and you and your love Emily are both dead." Rebekah grabs Maya by the arm.

When they enter the gas station, Rebekah puts up the "closed" sign on the door and walks over to the cash register. There is a customer in line and she grabs his shoulder to turn him around. When he turns around, Rebekahs pupils enlarges as she starts to compel him.

"Get out of this store now, and do not come back" Rebekah says. The man immediately drops all the things in his hands on the floor and walks out of the gas station.

Rebekah then walks up to the cashier and compels him as well.

"There store is now closed. Go home and do not come back until tomorrow"

The man locks the cash register and walks out of the store.

"Get what you need" Rebekah tells Maya coldly.

"I'm not stealing anything from this gas station." Said Maya

"Fine just stand there and continue to feel like shit then" Rebekah said

Maya watched as Rebekah grabbed a plastic bag and filled it up with chips, cookies and drinks. She also grabbed a couple of hot dogs and made herself some nachos.

"Come on lets go" Rebekah said after she was done raiding the store.

They both got back in the car and it was dead silent as they continued to drive while Rebekah was eating. After about 30 minutes of silence, Rebekah reached down in the gas station bag, grab a bottle of aspirin and threw it on Maya's lap.

"You look horrible witch. Just take the pills. There's some Gatorade in that bag by your leg."

Reluctantly Maya swallowed to pills with drinking anything.

Rebekah looked over a Maya and smirked. "I know you're thirsty and hungry. Here, eat something." Rebekah threw a hot dog on Maya's lap. Maya grabbed the hot dog and put it back in the bag.

"Suit yourself then" Rebekah said. "Using your powers at the level that you did can take a heavy toll on your body, especially since you're new to this."

"Whatever. What do you know about using witch powers anyways? You're a fucking vampire." Maya said angrily.

"I know a lot more that you do." Rebekah said. "Its sad though that you used your powers to save Emily but you didn't use them so save your own self. Pathetic if you ask me. Love ruins you ya know."

"Uh? What are you talking about?" Maya asks.

"You used your powers to save Emily because you love her. And its love like that, that makes you weak."

"Um am I missing something? How does putting a man on fire make me weak?" Maya asked.

"Love does nothing but slow you down and get in the way. I was in love once…one of the worst mistakes I've ever made." Rebekah said

"So you're telling me that there is no one in this world that you love?" Maya asks

"Nope, not anymore. It's the best way to go about life. Love leaves room to have a weak spot. Plus I have a reputation to uphold. Rebekah say looking at Maya.

"Reputation?"

"Yeah, I'm a pretty bad-ass vampire" Rebekah says smiling. " I'm known all through-out the super-natural world. Very few people fuck with me and I'd like to keep it that way. If people found out that there was someone that I loved, they'd use that person to get to me."

"But love is amazing! It makes you feel safe and secure and that nothing else matters in the world no matter how bad or hard life gets."

"That never lasts. Trust me. I've lived on this earth for over 1000 years. Love is just not worth the pain." Rebekah says.

"I don't believe that. I know that Emily will always care for me. She won't ever do anything to hurt me."

"Don't be so sure about that witch. It didn't seem that way when we were locking lips while you were away at True North."

"Wh..what? You're…you're lying. Whatever."

"I have nothing to lie about my dear. And your so called love Emily is a pretty good kisser too."

"Shut up!" Maya said with tears in her eyes. "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"It hurts doesn't it? See? Just like I said. Loving and caring ruins you."

Maya sat in the passenger seat with tears flowing down her face. She felt very betrayed, hurt, and stupid for trusting Emily with her heart. However, she also couldn't help but to blame herself for not staying in contact with Emily while she was away. The reason that she stopped talking to Emily while she was away was because she was spiraling down a very dark path while at True North and did not want Emily to be disappointed in her or concerned. Although the purpose of True North was to stop using drugs, she ended up using more drugs since the faculty and staff were not strict and did not care about the people there. While at True North, Maya had managed to smoke weed every day and had even started using cocaine and abuse alcohol. She was embarrassed to talk to Emily since she was becoming more and more addicted to drugs. One reason she used so many drugs was to drown out the pain of missing Emily and to pass the time when she was lonely.

Rebekah looked over and saw how sad Maya looked and almost felt bad for her. This is exactly why Rebakah vowed to herself to never love someone again. No feelings and no attachments was her motto.

"You'll get over it soon enough witch." Rebekah said. "This is good for you. Once you get over Emily, then the real fun can begin"

….

The next day Emily had awoken in the hospital. She had a splitting headache and wondered who bought her to the hospital. She stood up and pulled the hospital needles from her arm and went to find the nurses' station in order to use the phone. She wanted to call someone in order to see if Maya was ok.

She reached for the door handle and as she pulled it toward her, she pulled the door knob completely off the door. "What the hell" Emily said to herself. She managed to open the door and found the nurse.

"Excuse me, can I please use the phone, its an emergency." Emily said to the Nurse.

"Ms. Fields. I'm sorry, it's 630am. Patients are not allowed to use the phones until 8am. Is there anything that I can personally do for you? Do you need extra pillows or anything?" The nurse asked leading Emily back to her room.

"No I just really need to check on someone. Is Maya St. Germain a patient in this hospital too?"

"Maya St. Germain? Isnt that the girl who went missing from True North?"

"Yes but she's not missing any more. I saw her at her house."

"Ms. Fields, that animal bite you had took a heavy toll on your body. You just need to relax. No one has seen Maya since True North. But trust me, the police are still looking for her."

"Uh…but I just saw…"

"Here lay down, just rest." The nurse said tucking Emily in bed and heading back out the door.

Emily laid in bed confused but she figured that no one knew about Maya due to Damon and Melissa withholding that information from the police. As she laid in bed, thinking about how she was going to find Maya again, she noticed that the sun was rising and decided to walk over to the window. As she pulled the curtain to watch the sunrise, she noticed that the sun was making her headache even worse. She grabbed a bottle of water and when she returned back to the window, she felt very weak and nauseated. She felt weak to the point to where she could barely stand and needed to sit down. She closed the curtain and went to sit back down on her bed. Within seconds of closing the window, she noticed that her weakness and nausea went away.

Confused, Emily went back to the window to confirm that it was the sun that was making her feel so awful. She pulled back the curtain and her headache intensified again.

"Fuck! It hurts!" Emily said backing away from the window.

"I can't be a vampire…..Can I?


	7. Chapter 7

"Emily, wake up. It's time to go home." Pam fields said shaking Emily awake.

It was 4pm in the afternoon. Emily looked out the window and saw that it was still bright outside.

"Mom, please can I stay for a couple of more hours. I don't feel well yet."

"Emily the doctor said you made a pretty quick recovery and that you're going to be fine. You don't have to worry."

"But mom listen to me. I can't go now. The sun hurts me."

"Emily that's impossible. Melissa assured me that you're not a vampire. You can't turn into a vampire just from a bite. That's a myth."

"How do you turn into a vampire them?" Emily asked.

"Well, according to Melissa and Damon, turning into a vampire is a 3 step process. The first step is to drink vampire blood or have vampire blood in your system. Next, the person with the vampire blood in their system must die within 24 hours of having the blood in the system. Once they die, they come back to life due to the vampire blood in their body. The 3rd step is to feed on human blood. If you don't feed on the human blood within 24 hours, then you are dead for good. But if you do feed, then you become a vampire forever…..You've never had vampire blood in your system and you have never died. You're completely fine Emily."

"Okay, maybe I was just overeating earlier when I first woke up…..I'm ready." Emily said

"Ok let's go honey."

Emily and Pam head through the hallway and head to the front door. When they get outside, Emily can barely open her eyes as the light is so blinding.

"Mom…Its so bright outside, I can't really see."

"Its probably because you've been inside all day. Grab my hand." Emily grabbed her moms hand and her mom led her to the car.

As Emily continued to walk, she began to get a headache. She then began to feel her knees and legs get weak.

"Emily? Are you ok? When are you slowing down?"

Emily used her free hand to block the sun from her eyes. "I really don't feel good mom."

"Ok we're here at the car. Sit down." Pam said as she opened up the passenger side door " Lets get you home."

As Emily was headed home, she began to feel very nauseated. With every minute in the car, she began to feel worse and worse. Her palms began to get sweaty and he fingers began to slightly tremble. When she opened up the car door, she stepped out and fell to the ground.

"Emily!" Pam ran over to the passenger side of the door to help Emily get up. She practically had to drag Emily into the house as she felt too weak to walk.

Emily laid on the couch while Pam called Melissa to come over to help with Emily. After about two minutes of laying on the couch inside the house, Emily stood up and felt perfectly fine.

"Mom, whats wrong with me?" Emily asked looking very scared "I feel fine now but I could barely take the sun when we were outside."

Before Pam could answer, there was a knock on the door. It was Melissa.

"Emily, Pam told me whats been happening. I came to check on you." Melissa said

"Melissa, I think I'm a vampire" Emily said

Soon there was another knock on the door. This time it was Damon.

"No! No! He cannot come in here Melissa! He tried to kill my daughter!" Pam yelled

"Melissa! Make him leave! I'm calling the police!" Emily screamed.

"Ladies please! He's the only other vampire in town and he's here to help. There is obviously something wrong."

Pam ran to the phone and began to call 911

"Pam please! If you tell the police that there are vampires in town, we'll never find Maya and they'll take away Emily since she's been bitten. Theres no telling when or if you'll see her again. Plus he's here to help figure out whats wrong with Emily. Also he can't came into the house since he's not invited in. He'll just stand at the doorway.

Furious, Pam put down the phone.

"God, women are always over reacting" Damon said from the door way.

"Don't you dare come near this house talking like that!" Pam yelled.

"Emily, I want to do a few tests. I need you to rip this dictionary in half."

Melissa handed Emily the dictionary and she proceeded to rip it in half as it was a flimsy sheet of paper. Pam watched in shock.

Ok now I need you to do 25 one hand push ups. Emily got down on the floor. When she started doing the push ups, Melissa stepped on top of Emily's back and she continued to do the push ups while Melissa stood on top of her. Melissa motioned for Pam to come over and stand on Emilys back as well as she did the push ups. Emily continued to do the one handed push ups as both her mom and Melissa stood on her back.

"How do you feel?" Melissa asked

"I feel completely fine" Emily said standing back up.

"So Emily, do you have the strange urge to drink blood right now?" Damon asked

"Eww! No, not at all." She replied.

"Does your teeth feel weird? Like they are in the process of growing rapidly?"

"Nope, I don't feel anything in my mouth."

"Well Melissa, it looks like we have a mutater" Damon said.

"A what?"

"You are a vampire mutant. You are not fully a vampire but you have some of the vampire qualities. You are just as strong as a vampire and most likely you are just as fast as a vampire. But you don't have to feed on blood and you do not have the ability to instantly heal yourself if you are injured. The bite from either me or Rebekah must have activated your genes and mutated them."

"So does this mean that I will live forever? Or can I live a normal life?" Emily asked with fear in her eyes.

"You will age normally, you'll have a normal life." Damon said

"And what about the sunlight?"

"Well, if you were a vampire, the sun would have caused you to start burning from the inside out. You would have been burning in flames within seconds. The sun is deadly to vampires. It looks like the sun only weakens you. Consider yourself lucky." Damons says with a smirk.

"But how are you able to walk in the sun?" Emily asks

"I have a daylight ring. A witch enchanted it to protect me from the sun. As long as I wear it, I'm not affected by the sun."

"Emily, I read up on mutant vampires while in Mystic Falls. You basically have to build up your tolerance to the sun. It will take a lot of work, but if you train yourself, you'll be able to last a couple of hours in the sun without a problem."

"Have you guys heard anything from Maya and Samara…..or Rebekah….whatever her name is."

"No but we're going to look for them first thing tomorrow." Melissa said.

"Ok, I'm coming too. What time are we leaving?" Emily asked.

"Emily, you're not coming. It was a mistake for me to let you come with us the first time. You're staying and that's finale."

"But I'm strong now. You saw what I just did!"

"But the sun will weaken you Emily. So no, I won't put you in danger again." Melissa said

….

"So witch were staying here for the night," Rebekah said as the pulled into the Hilton Hotel.

Rebekah and Maya walked into a very lavish and beautiful hotel room.

"Tomorrow well, get you some knew clothes before for we head off. And stop looking so sad. Get over it already. Gesh."

"Fuck off" Maya said coldly.

"So you tell me to fuck off when I get you into one of the best hotels in the country and offer to take you on a shopping spree tomorrow. This is every girls dream" Rebekah says

"You fucking kidnapped me! You almost killed me! And you fuck up my relationship! Fuck you FUCK YOU!" Maya said breaking down crying.

"Look, if it helps, I had no intentions of killing you. If I wanted you dead, trust me, you'd be dead."

Maya stayed silent and walked over to the bedroom to lay down and continued to cry. Feeling bad for what she put Maya through, she walked to the bedroom and sat next to Maya.

"Look, Maya. I'm sorry it has to be this way but nothing is changing. I don't want to see you cry. I know you're scared and mad but I feel like we can be a great duo. I powerful vampire with a powerful witch would be unstoppable. Look at this amazing hotel we're in. You'd be able to have what ever you want. All you have to do is stop caring. You have to go through life with no feelings, no obligations, and no attachments and you'll never get hurt." Rebekah said looking in Maya's eyes.

Rebekah wiped the tears from Maya's face.

"I can help you get over Emily" Rebekah whispered in Maya's ear. "Just remember, not attachments and no feelings"

Rebekah leaned forward and kissed Maya's lips. Out of anger at Emily, Maya returned the kiss as Rebekahs tongue gently entered Mayas mouth. Rebekah ran her fingers through Maya's hair has they kissed. Rebekah intensified the kiss as she pushed Maya on her back and got on top of her. Maya rubbed Rebekahs back and lifted her shirt over her head. Rebekah unzipped Maya's jeans as they continued to kiss and managed to pulled her pants to her knees. Breaking the kiss, Maya took off her own shirt and Rebekah proceeded to unhook her bra. Rebekah stared down at Maya's breast before continuing the kiss. Rebekah rubbed and stroked Mayas breasts and felt her nipples harden. Rebekah then moved downward and began to suck on Maya's left nipple as Maya moaned out. After a few minutes, Rebekah switched to the right breast and rubbed the left breast with her hands. As she was sucking on Maya's breast, Rebekah slid her hand into Maya's panties and she felt that she was extremely wet and slippery. She started playing with Maya's clit and Maya's moaning became louder. Rebekah was about to slide one finger inside Maya's center but just was she was about to do it, Maya pushed Rebekah off of her.

"I can't do this!" Maya said starting to cry. "I just cant."


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuck!" Maya said to herself as she cried on the sofa trying to fall asleep in the hotel. Maya regretted every moment that happened with Rebekah. The only reason she let it happen was because she was upset with Emily for kissing Rebekah and because she was upset with herself for pushing Maya to do so by not staying in contact with Emily. At this moment, Maya was not scared of being kidnapped by a vampire, she was not worried about never seeing her family and friends again, and she was not worried about never be able to live the normal life that she once had. The only thing she could think about was Emily and what she had done in the bedroom of the Hilton Hotel.

In the next room, Rebakah lay wide awake thinking about the moment that she had with Maya. She reminisced how she kissed Maya and how it made her feel. She had had her fair share of lovers over the years but she had never felt lips as soft and sensual as Maya's. She was surprised at how Maya's touch made her feel wanted and was almost a bit hurt at the fact that Maya did not what to go further with her. However, Rebekah quickly shook those feelings and reminded her self that she needed Maya's power to reach her goal of revenge of all the people who hurt her in the past.

….

"Emily, my sister has her reasons for not wanting you to come help her find Maya. She just wants you to be safe." Spencer said trying to calm down Emily as she paced the room.

"Why are you even so concerned Emily? I thought you guys were pretty much broken up." Aria said.

Emily stopped pacing around the room. "At this point, I don't care if she's over me or if she doesn't want to be with me. I love her, guys. And nothing will ever change that. And no matter what she does with any other person, know she loves me too. She saved my life. And I honestly believe that I would be dead if she didn't love me." Emily said on the verge of tears. "I'm going to do every thing I can to save her from that vampire and bring her back to Rosewood."

"Look Emily, I found something that may help track down Maya and Rebekah." Hanna said.

Emily had gathered up her friend to help her figure out a way to find Maya. They were all at Spencer's house looking through the books and items that Melissa and Damon left behind.

"It says here that werewolves are excellent hunters and are very skilled at tracking vampires during a full moon. They have a superior sense of smell and can run just as fast as vampires." Hanna said as she read through the book.

"Great! But where the hell are we supposed to find a werewolf?" Emily asked.

"It looks like it easier than it seems." Hanna says. "It says here that when a full moon is not in effect, werewolves roam the earth as normal human beings. In order to identify a werewolf, there are some key features to look for in humans. Number one, werewolves usually have a quick temper and sometimes lash out onto others without a valid reason. Number two, werewolves can seem very insecure during the week before a full moon and they may also feel vulnerable due to the effect that the moon has on their body. Number three, werewolves are superb athletes and are very competitive. They are successful in almost any sport and it is nearly impossible to beat them."

"Guys? Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Spencer asked

"Ummm. What are you thinking?" Emily asked.

"I think Paige McCullers is a werewolf."


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're telling me that for my entire life, there has been a werewolf right under my nose?" Hanna asked sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious Han. Its not impossible" Spenser said.

"Yeah Spencer makes a lot of sense Han. Think about it." Emily said. "Paige does have a quick temper. Remember when she tried to drown me?"

"Yeah I guess that part is true. But what the other things?" Hanna asked.

"Well, there's usually certain times during the month when she seems not to be herself and is sort of stand offish. I thought it may have had something to do with that certain time of the month, ya know, her period but maybe it actually has something to do with the full moon." Emily said.

"And we all know that she is one of the best swimmers on the team. Her athletic skills are effortless." Spencer said.

"Well what do we do? I doubt she'd help us. She barely even knows Maya." Hanna said.

"Yeah but her and Emily are pretty close… well at least they used to be close." Spencer said. "Emily do you think if we explain the situation, Paige will help us?"

"I don't know but we have to try. But we're not even sure if she's actually a werewolf yet. We're just assuming." Emily said looking worried.

"Ok well we can go find out at sunset so that Emily can come too. We can go find her in about 4 hours." Hanna said.

"No, we need to find out now. There's no time to waste." Emily said.

"Emily, its not safe for you. You can't go out in the sun remember?" Aria said. "Just call her and see if she answers."

Emily called Paige 3 times without an answer. She then texted her and told her to please come to Spencers house ASAP and that it was an emergency. After about 20 minutes of waiting, Emily grew impatient.

"Ok I can't wait any longer. The more we wait here, the greater the chance we won't find Maya." Emily said desperately.

"Emily you can't! You'll get too weak." Hanna said. "It's not safe for you to go."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. Either you guys are going with me or not. But no matter what, I'm heading over to Paige's house right now."

Emily bust open the door and stepped outside. As soon as she stepped out, she began to get a headache and her eyes became very sensitive. As she walked to the car, she used her arm to block the sun from her eyes. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer all followed Emily out the door and into the car. Emily sat in the back seat as Aria drove to Paige's house. They pulled up to the house and they all got out the car. Hanna knocked on the door as Emily sat down on the porch as she was feeling too weak to stand.

Paige's dad answered the door.

"How can I help you?" he said sternly.

"Is Paige home?" Spencer asked. "We were wondering if we could talked to her and hang out"

"No, she's not here" Mr. McCullers said. He immediately slammed the door in the girls faces.

"What an asshole." Hanna said.

"I know he's lying" Emily said in a raspy voice. "Paige's car is in the drive way."

"Let's go to the back and see if we can get her attention through the window." Hanna said grabbing Emilys waist to help her walk.

Aria and Spencer picked up a few small rocks and threw them at Paige's window to try and get her attention. Moments later, Paige looked down from her second story window and saw that Spencer and Aria were motioning her to come outside. Paige quickly shut her window and went downstairs.

"Why are you guys here? You really shouldn't be here. My dad will be so pisst." Paige said in a hush hush voice.

"Paige can we come inside? We really need to talk to you." Hanna said

"I'm sorry but no, you can't. And whats wrong with Emily?" she asked looking at Emily sitting on the grass with her head in her lap. "I'll go get Emily some water to drink but after that you guys have to leave immediately."

"No, wait." Emily said breathing heavily. "I don't need water. I just need you to listen. Paige, Maya and maybe even the entire town of Rosewood is in danger. There were vampires here and one of them took Maya. We need your help to get her back."

Paige stopped in her tracks as she was walking to her house the moment she heard the word vampire. She turned as around looking pale as cotton.

"I don't know what kind of prank you guys are playing but you need to leave now." She said sternly without blinking.

"Paige please." Emily pleaded. "If you are a werewolf, I really need you right now. I'm asking you to help me as your friend."

At that, Paige turned around and walked straight back into her house without looking back.

…..

"So we've been shopping all day and all you want is a t-shirt and a pair of shorts?" Rebekah asked looking shocked.

"Sorry I'm not having as much fun on this vacation as you are." Maya said sarcastically. "But I have bigger problems than trying to figure out what nail polish to buy to match with my chanel loafers."

"Here we go again." Rebekah said looking annoyed as she rolled her eyes. "Forget your old life already. As soon as you forget, you can begin to live your new one. We'll be like the Bonnie and Clyde of the Supernatural world."

As they continue to shop. Rebekah noticed that Maya stopped in front of a music store and was looking at a guitar.

"You see something you want?" Rebekah asked

"Back in Rosewood, I loved to write songs and make music. I would feel so accomplished went the song was done and came out just the way I like it." Maya said looking in the windowing, remember her life in Rosewood. "Music allows me to be creative and express myself."

"Come on" Rebekah said as she grabbed Maya's arm and dragged her into the music store. She walked up to the store clerk and said "I'll take the burgundy guitar in the window."

"That's the most expensive guitar in the store. Perhaps I can help you find one of the same quality but a different price." The clerk said.

"Nope, I want that one. How much is it?" She asked.

"It's $7500."

"Great! I'll take it." Rebekah said

"No, I don't want the guitar." Maya said as the store clerk went to the window to get the guitar. "That's way too expensive"

"Just take the guitar. Hopefully it will stop you from being all moppy and sad all the freaking time." Rebekah said.

Rebekah handed over the money, handed the guitar to Maya, and for the first time she saw a very small smile come across Maya's face. Maya examined the guitar from the top to bottom and admired how it was hand crafted and uniquely made.

"Lets go I'm hungry." Rebekah said

Maya followed Rebekah as she walked out the store and away from the food court.

"Where are you going? The food court is this way." Maya said.

"Not for food silly, I'm a vampire remember. I'm starving for blood." Rebekah said as they walked to the parking lot.

When they walked outside to the parking lot, Rebekah noticed a group of teenage guys crowded around the entrance of a shoe store. "Follow my lead." She said.

Rebekah walked over to the group of guys.

"Hi there blondie. Looking good. Where you headed?" a tall muscular guy with brown hair asked.

"Well, my car is all the way in the back of the parking lot and I'm just too tired to walk with all of these bags in my hands." Rebekah said flirtingly. "Do you mind helping me?"

"Sure, I can help. Let me take those bags." He said.

"Whose you're friend here"? another guy in the group said.

"Oh this is my friend Amy." Rebekah said.

"Hey Amy" the guy said. "I'm Mark. Let me grab that guitar for you."

Rebekah, Maya, and the two guys walked to the very end of the parking lot. When they got to the car, the guys loaded everything in the car.

"So blondie, what are you up to tonight? I'm having a party tonight. You and your friend should stop by." The muscular guy said.

"My name's not blondie" Rebekah said as her eyes reddened and veins pooped out near her eyes.

"Woah! What the fuck is wrong with your face!"

Before the guy could back away, Rebekah sunk her sharpened teeth into his neck and started sucking the blood from his body.

"What the hell?!" screamed the guy who helped Maya. He starting running back toward his friends but before anyone saw him running, Rebekah dashed to him and caught him.

"Not so fast" She said before she proceeded to suck all the blood from his body. Rebekah sucked all the blood until he was completely dry.

"Stop! Rebekah! Why do you have to kill them! Why can't you just drink enough blood and then just let them go! All you have to do afterwards is compel them to forget!" Maya screamed.

"That's just not as fun witch." Rebekah said dropping the lifeless body to the ground. "Now get in the car."

Scared that she was next, Maya got into the car and they drove back to the Hilton Hotel.

Trying to forget what happened to the two guys, Maya starts up a conversation.

"So how do you have so much money? You paid for this guitar like it was chump change." Maya asked.

"I've had tons of jobs over the years. My resume is ridiculous." Rebekah said

"What were some of your jobs?"

"Well, I went to medical school and became a doctor. Then I was a police officer, a very corrupt one. I was a dentist for a little while. I used to own a surf shop when I lived in Hawaii and I was also a part of an international drug cartel that made millions."

"Wow" Maya said fascinated by the things that Rebekah had done. "What was your favorite job"

"Hmmmmm, I would have to say I especially enjoyed being a fireman….well in my case, a firewoman. It was very empowering." She said. "It was such a thrill going into a fire and wondering if you would make it out."

Maya looked at Rebekah and smiled. "I can't believe you actually care edenough to save people from burning to death."

"I was good…once. But life is better now. Living with no rules and no obligations is the best." Rebekah said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me a while to update this. School started a couple of weeks ago so I have a bit less time. Also, sorry about this chapter being super long. I hope you still like it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the messages and reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

…**.**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Paige please just open the door!" Emily yelled as her and her friends banged on Paige's door to her house. "I don't know what to do" Emily said as she started the cry. "I really need your help right now."

Page could hear Emily and her friends pleading her to help them find a vampire named Rebekah. However, she tried her best to ignore their cries because she knew that tonight would be a full moon and she knew that as soon as the sun set, that she would turn into a werewolf and would be unable to control her urge to bite. Paige had never admitted to any of her friends that she was werewolf and the only people who knew were her family. This was so all of a sudden and Paige did not know how to handle it.

'How did they figure out what I am?' Paige thought to herself. 'Maybe I should at least try to help Emily, she sounds like she really needs me'

Page walked back to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob, contemplating whether or not to open it. She was just about to twist the doorknob open until she heard Emily speak again.

"Maya is in serious deep shit Paige. She is in danger as we speak!"

At the sound of hearing Maya's name Paige became more reluctant to open the door and help Emily. Page has liked Emily for quite some time now and hates the fact that Emily ever dated Maya. Paige never particularly liked Maya before she went to Juvie boot camp but after she found out that Maya never gave an effort to keep in contact with Emily, Paige hated Maya even more. Paige felt that she could have been a much better girlfriend than Maya could ever be and was jealous that Emily still cared for Maya.

After a few moments, Paige put her differences aside and decided to open the door.

"Oh my God! Paige thank you so much for hearing me out. I understand that we've had a rough past but…"

"Emily" Paige said cutting her off. "Before we do anything, we need to talk first… alone." Paige said looking at Aria, Spencer, and Hannah.

Emily gave the girls a reassuring look and nodded, letting them know that it was okay for her to talk to Paige alone.

Hanna, Aria and Spencer walked back to the car and Emily stepped inside the house while Paige closed the door behind her.

"Emily, why are you trying to help a girl who treated you so poorly when she left Rosewood. She hurt you Emily. What's the point of trying to help her knowing what she did to you."

Paige, I know its hard to understand but I still care for Maya. Yes she did do me wrong in the past but for right now we can just worry about that later. I know it doesn't make sense but it just feels right for me to go after her. I can't just sit here and do nothing. All that matters is how we're going to find her. I want to make sure she's safe right back here in Rosewood.

"Do you think that if you help Maya, you're going to automatically get back in a relationship with her?" Paige asked

"No" Emily said with sadness across her face.

"I don't mean to make you sad but she pretty much ended you guys relationship and I just don't want you to get hurt again by her ."

"Thanks, but I'm no saint either. Not matter with happens with our relationship, helping her is still the right thing to do." Emily said

"Do you understand that if I help you and we actually find this vampire, we are putting both of our lives in danger and once we start this mission there's no turning back. Vampires can kill in a heartbeat." Paige said seriously

"Whatever I have to do, I'll do it." Emily said sternly

"Okay I'll help you, but there's a lot of things that you need to know first." Paige said

Paige decided that she would help Emily find Maya and the only reason she agreed to do it was due to the fact that she still likes Emily Paige is hoping that once they save Maya, Emily will realized that thier relationship really is over. Paige hopes that if she helps Emily, she will realize how much Paige really cares for her. And if Emily knows how much Paige cares, she figures that maybe there was a possibility for them to start a real relationship.

"Thank you so much Paige" Emily said as her voice cracked and tears filled out her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Paige said with concern as she wrapped her arms around Emily and pulled her in for a hug. " It's okay I'm here for you"

"I know. I'm crying because I'm so happy that you decided to help me but at the same time I'm scared Paige. I'm scared for Maya I don't know whats going on. I haven't heard from her in days. And I don't know if you're going to survive this and I don't know if I'm going to survive this. I'm just scared.

"Emily I will never let anything happen to you" Paige said reassuringly, rubbing her hand on Emily's back." There is nothing I won't do for you. I will risk everything to help you". Paige said trying to cheer her up.

Emily looked into Paiges eyes and realized that with Paige by her side, she would not be harmed.

"Okay" Emily said drying her tears. "So what's the plan page how we going to do this?"

"So the first thing you need to know is that a werewolf bite kills a vampire. And in order for me to find a vampire I need something that belongs to that person. Werewolves have an extremely strong sense of smell and we can track down any vampire once we have the scent. I need an article of clothing or anything that belongs to the Vampire who took Maya.

"Okay I can get Hanna, Aria, and Spencer to go find something that belongs to her.

"Okay great. But there is something else that you should know. Once I become a werewolf, sometimes I am unable to control my actions when I get around vampires and I have the urge to kill them. When I see a vampire, every bone, every muscle, and every cell in my body pushes me to bite that vampire in order fatally killed them."

"Are you willing to have that kind of blood on your hands Emily?" Paige asked

"Paige you're asking me whether or not I would rather see Maya die or that bitch vampire die and I'm sure you already know the answer to that."

"Okay" Paige said. "Just making sure we're on the same page. Also what was up with you when you were outside? You looked so horrible and all of a sudden you come into the house and you look perfectly fine."

Emily just realized that Paige had no clue about how she has been turned into a vampire mutant and how she has the ability to run just as fast as werewolves and vampires and she has the same amount of strength. Emily explained everything she could to Paige before the sunset. As Paige and Emily talked about the events of Rebekah, the girls take came back with a ring that belonged to Rebekah.

"Thanks so much guys" Emily said. "Please when I'm gone, don't let anyone come into your house and don't invite anyone in. I want you girls to be safe and here when I come back with Maya."

"Just promise us that you'll stay safe Emily. Promise us that you won't get hurt and if you feel like you're in trouble it's okay to come back to Rosewood. We could always try and find my another day." Hanna said

"Guys I will be fine I promise. Me, Maya, and Paige are all coming back in one piece."

Emily gave Spencer, Aria and Hanna a huge as her and Paige prepared for their departure. She packed a light back with snacks water and extra clothes. The sun was almost down and Paige advised the three girls to go home because once she became a werewolf since it would be hard for her to control her actions.

When the girls left and it was nearing sunset, Emily asked "Should I be careful around you while you are a werewolve? Is it possible that you may bite me?"

"Emily you don't have to worry I would never do anything to harm you. I'm going to do everything in my power to not hurt you. Trust me." Paige said as she put some clothes into the bag.

"Once I turn, my speed is very quick. Are you sure that you will be able to keep up with me?

"You haven't seen me run since the incident. Trust me, I'll be able to keep up with you easily just as long as we get this done before the sun rises in the….."

All of a sudden Paige abruptly drops to the floor

"Oh my gosh Paige are you okay!?" Emily asked running to help Paige off the floor.

"Don't touch me!" It's happening!" Paige warned in pain.

Paige was starting to transform and as Emily looked at her turn from human to wolf, she could tell that the transformation process was extremely painful. She could hear the bones in Paiges body crack and twist as they changed to the shape of a wolf.

"Ahhhhh!" Page screamed at the top of her lungs

Crack! Crack!

Paiges body twisted and turned on the floor and hair starts to grow over her skin. She began to decrease slightly in size and the nose on her face began to grow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She yelled in pure agony

Her hands and feet turned into paws, her teeth grew sharper, and her legs grew more muscular. A tail grew from the bottom of her back. In order to turn into werewolf, Paige had to break every single bone in her body and order to make the transformation complete.

Within minutes Paige was a full grown white haired wolf.

Instantly Paiges first instinct was to bite Emily. She used every muscle and every ounce of strength she could gather to stop herself from biting Emily. Paige was fighting the urges but she started to lose her battle with herself and growled at Emily as she inched closer to her. Her eyes were glaring and all of her teeth showing. Her growling turn into howl and within seconds she was unable to fight her werewolf impulses. She jumped and lunged toward Emily with all of her might knocking Emily to the ground. Fortunately Emily's vampire mutant instincts came into play and she dashed out of the door of Paige's house.

Realizing that Paige could not control herself, she leaped downstairs and ran into the forest that was behind Paiges house. She could hear Paiges footsteps running, chasing her as fast as she could. Paige was inches away from Emily as she ran for her life.

"Paige! Paige!" Emily screamed as she ran from Paige. "Please! It's Me!"

Upon hearing Emily's voice Paige slow her sprint into a run and Emily was able to gain more distance between herself and the werewolve. Paige was starting to gain control again at the sound of Emily's voice.

"I know you can do this. I know you won't hurt me! Please Paige! Focus!" she said.

Emily stops running and Paige the werewolf caught up to her. Again Paige focused on doing all she could to not bite Emily. However the smell of Emilys vampire mutant genes filled Paiges nose.

Once again Paige tackled Emily but this time Emily did not run. Paige was now on top of Emily, face to face. She open she mouth and was about so sink her teeth into Emily's skin.

Paige open her mouth as wide as she could and quickly started to bite Emily in the face. But before her teeth could make contact, Emily grabbed the wolf by the neck threw it at a nearby tree with all her might. Paige hit the tree hard and landed on the ground with a whimper. However hitting the tree knocked some sense into Paige and she realized that hurting Emily is not what you wanted to do.

"Paige I'm sorry. I'm really sorry but please it's me, you know me, you don't want to do this. I'm your friend If you bite me you'll kill me." Emily pleaded.

Paige got up and slowly walked toward Emily. Looking scared, Emily was getting ready to run again until she saw Paige sit down in front of her. At that moment, Emily knew that Paige was okay and that she will be able to fight her urges to bite her.

"Here Paige" Emily said as she was reached in and jeans and pull out the ring that belonged to Rebekah.

The werewolf sniffed the ring and immediately took in the scent of the vampire. Instantly the impulse to kill Rebekah became much stronger than the need to kill Emily since Rebekah was a true original vampire. Paige took off running as fast as she could, picking up the scent of Rebekah as Emily following the right behind her...

….

"We're leaving the first thing in the morning, so make sure you get enough rest. I don't have time for whiny and tired travelers." Rebekah said the Maya

Maya looked at Rebecca and then looked back at back up a guitar.

"In the meantime why don't you play something on that thing. I bet you can't even play" Rebekah said.

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Maya asked.

"I don't care, anything. Just give me some entertainment." Rebekah said, acting as if she was annoyed.

"Okay so why don't you name the song that I'm playing. You know.. sort of like a guessing game." Maya said

Maya picked up the guitar started playing a fast and complicated tune. As Rebekah watched and listened, she was amazed at how skillful Maya was on the guitar. After playing for a few seconds Maya began to sing. Rebekah was surprised at how clean and crisp Maya's voice was as she sang. It was actually very pretty.

"I know this song. Its Fireflies by Owl City." Rebekah smiled. "Play another one"

Maya began to play another song and stared singing the lyrics to it as well. Maya had not played music since before she left Rosewood. Music was therapeutic to her and through all the stress that had happened with Rebekah, she was starting to feel brave and less scared.

"Misery by Maroon 5. Freaking love that song" Rebecca said. "You're pretty good. Were you in a band or something?"

"No" Maya said "I did play for my school but I wasn't in an official band or anything. I mostly play for myself, music helps me get through hard times." Maya said

"Have you ever written any songs yourself?"

"Yeah I've written a couple but the best one I've ever written was the one I wrote for Emily. I remember when I first started dating Emily, we had been together maybe about a month but even though it was such a short period of time, I really feel something with her. She inspired this song I wrote but I was always too nervous to sing it to her. She always gave me butterflies in my stomach." Maya said

"So you've never sung it to anyone?" Rebekah asked.

"Nope never" Maya said

"Okay well I'm all ears I want to hear it" Rebekah said.

"Ummm ok" Maya said nervously "Here it goes I guess"

Maya began to play a soft melody that reminded Rebekah of the days when she wore her heart on her sleeve. Maya began to sing

_You're my baby,__  
My love, my lady__  
All night__  
You make me__  
Want you__  
It drives me crazy__  
I feel like you were made just for me babe__  
Tell me if you feel the same way_

As Maya sang the song, she started to remember the strong feelings that she had for Emily and how good Emily made her feel. She started to remember the days where they would stay up all night talking to each other and dancing in Emily's room.__

Cause it just feels so right_  
I don't wanna waste no time__  
If I had to choose__  
I know I'm gonna always choose to be with you_

She began to think about how Emily always made her feel better when she was down and how seeing Emily would be her favorite part of the day. She then began to wonder how could Emily hook up with Rebekah. Maya began to feel really sad.

"Do I have to finish this song?" Maya said looking said as she abruptly stopped.

Rebekah could see the sadness in Maya's eyes and almost felt bad for telling her to play the song.

"Do what you want" Rebekah said. "I'm going to bed. We're leaving at 7 sharp."

Rebekah went to the bedroom, took a shower, and laid down to go to sleep. Just as she was about to doze off, she heard the door open and saw Maya standing at the door.

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here with you? The bed is more comfortable than the couch." Maya said.

"Fine, whatever." Rebekah said as she moved over. "The minute you snore, you're back on the couch."

Maya walked over to the bed and climbed in.

"Thanks" Maya whispered.

As Maya laid next to Rebekah, Rebekah noticed that her teeth started to grow and the veins were growing under her eyes. Rebekah ignored it, rolled over, and went to sleep.

…

The time was 4:30am and Paige and Emily were right outside the Hilton hotel where Rebekah and Maya were.

"Are you sure this is where they are?" Emily ask.

Paige nodded her head.

"Ok, the sun is going to rise in a few hours." Emily said. "Lets do this."


End file.
